


Testing, testing, one two three

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is told of the department's new method of posting reports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing, testing, one two three

## Testing, testing, one two three

by Ann Teitelbaum

Disclaimer: Blair, Jim, and the others are not mine; the method of filing crime reports is not my area of expertise or concern. No infringement on Pet Fly is intended.

Notes: An innauguration of the archive's new web page posting process. (That's a lot of p's!) Thanks to the archive elves, especially Nita and Naomi! 

* * *

Blair looked over at the huddle around Rafe's desk and rolled his eyes. _Those guys and their websites,_ he thought, imagining what this week's interesting phenomenon would be. No doubt someone would let him know any minute now. 

"Hey Blair, come take a look!"

Setting his backpack down behind Jim's desk, Blair turned and approached the crowd. Brown grabbed Megan around the waist and pulled her out of the way, coincidentally tickling the redhead, who coincidentally stepped on his foot in return. 

"So, what's up today, guys?"

"This! It's a template, and it works really well... I think."

"A template for what?"

"For filing our reports with central booking. Can you believe it? Now, we just upload our report to this form, fill in the arresting officer stuff, and then it all goes to central booking." Rafe waved his hands like he was showing off a new car. 

"Yeah, no more waiting for data entry downtown, it'll all be there _instantly_!" Brown promised, stil dodging Megan's extremities. 

"Seriously? They got a form up and running?" Blair was surprised, because last he'd heard it was a vague notion in the Chief of Police's mind, and Blair had come to know how slowly things like that worked. 

"They got an idependent contractor to design and build it," Megan answered, knowing full well how shocking it was. 

"Cool, so has anybody put anything in yet?" Blair wanted to test it out for himself. 

"We were waiting for you, Chief," came the voice from behind them, and Blair turned to catch Jim's fond gaze. They grinned at each other (the four hours since breakfast had seemed like eight), and as Rafe and Megan played imaginary violins, and Brown crooned a love song in a whisper, Blair swatted at them all and went to slide behand Jim's computer. "Well, let's test it out, then," he declared. 

"So, Jim, hand me that folder with the e-mail porn case, will ya? We'll see how it goes!" 

...and the rest was... history!

End 


End file.
